1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for swiveling a cover disposed on the housing of a hearing aid. It also relates to a hearing aid comprising such a hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a hinge for a cover disposed on the housing of a hearing aid by fashioning two pegs which jut from the housing shell using injection molding methods. The cover comprises two corresponding holes or, alternatively, a lateral groove into which the pegs are to be snapped.
If the cover is handled improperly, i.e. by opening or closing the cover too forcefully, it can very easily become unhinged. Furthermore, this could cause the pegs to break off, which would necessitate replacing the entire housing.